


My Queen, My Love

by aberdeenrose



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon about Odin and Frigga from Thor: The Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen, My Love

  
Odin let the heavy fur-covered robe with golden thread fall over the edge of the bed. The golden bed lay undisturbed except for the already slumbering body of his dearest wife, Frigga. The dense covers slunk around every curve her body held, leaving no secrets to any admirer. Her pale flesh stuck out even against the golden colored covers, her hair shaded her face, and Odin felt his heart jump.

            He’d nearly lost her today, if it hadn’t been for Thor who’d walked in just as an enemy held a sword to her lush body, Odin would surely have lost her. The love of his life would have been gone in an instant, but she wasn’t. He kept reminding himself—over and over, he told himself she would still be there, shaken, but still there.

            “It's only because I still worry about you that you have survived 5000 years,” she’d cooed to him early as the empire was under attack. Odin had gone off on his own and Frigga had gone off to save the beloved mortal of Thor.

            And when Odin had come back, Thor was draped over his mother, a look of shock on his face. Odin, in his split second thought, had been ready to burn the culprit’s entire plant to ashes. But when Thor sat back, it was Frigga who had a devilish smile on her face. The little minx, she’d consoled her son and once spotted Odin, grinned from ear to ear, those plump lips teasing him from across the room.

            Odin had been so shocked he’d dropped to his knees, unsure if he should scold his wife or take her on the floor. He’d decided on taking her later, in their marital bed, and then he’d scold her.

            Now, she slept, had been for many hours. Odin had tried to get the kingdom back into a partially running order, before he’d turned in for the night. He needed to be close to his wife.

            As much as he tried not to shake the bed with his movements, Odin heard her shifting. She rolled over, the covers falling from her breasts, exposing her. Frigga lifted her hand, reaching out to him.

            “My Dear, you must sleep,” Odin’s strong, booming voice was gentle, quiet. His hand cupped her face, bringing her close enough for one kiss.

            Frigga shook her head. “I’ve been waiting for you, my king. For many hours.”

            Odin covered the both of them; his strong body pulling hers flush to him. The fur blanket tickled at her neck, the light fibers brushing her skin made her shiver.

            “Are you cold, my dear?” His arm tightened around her small frame, but he couldn’t pull her any closer to him. “Let me stoke the fire.” He moved the blankets, ready to get out of the bed, but Frigga stopped him, her hand wrapped around his wrist, the tips of her fingers not being able to touch.

            “Stay,” she whispered.

            Odin moved across the bed, his leg landing in between hers, maneuvering Frigga on top of him. Her skin smelled of lavender and honey, her washes. Patting her hands on Odin’s dense snowy white chest hair, Frigga was in her element, the caring and loving wife that she was. She had soft hands and softer hair, and her eyes could scare the Norse god or comfort him.

            They need not speak to each other, their connection deeper than words.

           

 

Frigga leaned over the length of her husband’s torso, waist length brown locks draping into a curtain. Odin had such rough hands, large and weathered from his reign as king, but when it came to her, the larger than life god was gentle as a mother lamb caring for her newborn. That didn’t mean that his facial hair didn’t tickle her face and neck as he kissed her. She straddled him, pressing against his erection.

            But as soon as Odin saw her sheer gold robe fall away from her shoulders, he stopped his hands and ran his fingers over the healing scar over her ribs.

            “Shh,” she pressed her finger across his lips, not letting him say a word. She was fine after the attack, and she was even better now that he was with her.

            Frigga wiggled in his lap, shaking her shapely bottom against him. It drove him wild, and she knew it. Odin’s hand roamed over her back, trying to pull her down to kiss her, but she resisted, something that also drove him wild. He grasped her hips tight and tossed her on her back, taking care not to harm her.

            Before he started to ravage her, Odin stopped, his hands on either side of her head holding up his full weight.

            “Dearest, are you entirely sure you’ve healed?” His focus was glued to her ribs and the bandages.

            “Yes, Odin, I am healed,” she lied. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

            He wasted no time, his touches grew more fervent and he growled. Frigga knew the love that was to come would be rough, but loving. She knew she had never been so close to death before and now he was showing her all the love he had in him—and that was a lot.

            It took only one of Odin’s hands to pin the two of Frigga’s above her head. His other hand ran down the length of her arm to her breasts, cupping the ample breast in his palm. He  massaged her until she wriggled with need under him. Frigga could feel him bulging against her, and she rocked her hips, impatient that he was waiting so long.  

            He kissed her, a soul consuming kiss until they were out of breath. Frigga pressed her head against the pillow, her subtle signal that she needed to breath and Odin broke the kiss, only to trail rough pecks against her jawline, then neck, before stopping at her breasts.  His teeth were gentle on her nipples but his ‘gentle’ was still rough for her.  Frigga gasped, nails digging deep into his flesh. He dropped his hand to her opening, running his thumb along her clit.

            Frigga’s head spun, being overwhelmed with passion. It wouldn’t take her long to climax, only if she could get Odin to enter her. But as much as he was overjoyed she’d been unharmed, he still had his needs and ways. Mostly it meant he’d tease her until he couldn’t hold back any longer.  

            Something was different with him tonight though, he nibbled on her breasts and flesh for only a short amount of time. He ran his fingers over her clit for only short spurts, and then he was rubbing his cock against her wet flesh.  

            He kissed her neck and plunged into her, making her tremble underneath him. Odin let out an almighty roar, squeezing her wrists together even more.  Frigga inhaled sharply and met her husband’s eyes. They were dark, angry at the world, but somehow she couldn’t help but see an unconditional love in them too.

            Their relationship had lasted many centuries and the both of them had held part in discrepancies but at the end, they always came back home.

            Frigga, taking her small amount of time where she caught Odin off guard, reached one hand up to caress his hair and the muscles on the back of his neck. She sighed, rubbing her thumb on his cheek and raised her hips inches to meet him.

            She looked back into his eyes and begged him.

            Their bodies rocked together violently. Frigga let out a shriek that was muted by Odin’s mouth, but not before he grinned at her, his smile stretching across his face like that of a wolf.  She did not keep still, her hips gyrating, wanting more—needing more of her beloved. And she knew he would please her, but not after a fight of passion.

            The pair kept their eyes locked together, never breaking the contact, even when Odin started to thrust into her again.  

            This was a different kind of love tonight, there was an eerie feeling in the atmosphere and Frigga could tell their love making wouldn’t be the same as the other times. Odin  continued to thrust into her, but now they were light strokes, feather-light, and for a man his size, Frigga was astonished. But, even though she hadn’t been made love to gently in countless years, the act brought her to the edge faster than ever.

            The spasms shook her body, catching her breath in her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched so far her ample breasts brushed against Odin’s chest. Instead of letting himself go, he kept up the light touches, making her climb to another peak.

            His eyes bore into her, never moving, never flinching, they only broke contact when they blinked. But when her moans grew louder, this time reaching peaks of screaming, Odin leaned down and sucked at her neck, making her shriek this time. And then she felt his body tense up, his lips pressing against the hollow of her neck, he made no sound but the one of his lips breaking away from her flesh.

            They curled up, fur blankets draped over them, and laid together, silent in the night.


End file.
